Across the room
by orangemma
Summary: Il y avait un temps où Chuck ne croyait pas au mythe du "regard capturé dans une salle pleine' mais maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il y croyait. - TRADUCTION de la fic de Karmawiccan.


**Titre**: Across the Room

**Auteur**: Diamondinsanity/karmawiccan

**Adresse de la VO **: .net/s/4789255/1/Across_the_Room#

**Couple**: Chuck/Jenny, référence à du C/B

**Rating**: PG-13

**Résumé**: Il y avait un temps où Chuck ne croyait pas au mythe du "_regard capturé dans une salle pleine''_ mais maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il y croyait.

**Fond ****sonore**** recommandé**** par ****l'auteur**: Smother Me by The Used, et Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

**Notes de l'auteur**: Okay, ce n'est pas un couple habituel, je sais mais il y a tellement de fic Blair/Chuck en ce moment. J'ai besoin de changement. Et puis, personne n'a remarqué comment Chuck est toujours distrait quand il voit Jenny à une fête dans la saison 1 ? C'était juste pour dire…

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartiens : ni les personnages, ni l'histoire... à la rigueur je ne peux m'accorder que le mérite d'avoir pris du temps a traduire...

* * *

Il y avait un temps où Chuck ne croyait pas à cette idiotie « du regard capturé à travers une pièce bondée ». Cela n'a jamais joué un rôle dans ses conquête, probablement parce que la plupart du temps ce n'était pas leurs yeux qu'il fixait. Pendant longtemps, il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe qu'un Casanova comme lui avait inventé pour faire venir les femmes dans son lit. Après tout, cela avait ainsi un sens parfait pour lui. Si vous traquiez votre proie trop longtemps, elles pouvaient vous surprendre à les observer. Vous deviez donc avoir une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi vous étiez en train de les regarder. C'était logique pour lui. En réalité ça ne l'était pas jusqu'au jour où il se retrouva à croire à ses conneries.

La soirée "Baiser sur les lèvres" n'avait pas été l'un des moments les plus agréable pourtant il avait rendu les choses réelles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Chuck Bass avait accidentellement capturé le regard de quelqu'un à travers une salle bondée. Ce fut comme si le monde entier avait arrêté de tourner. Durant quelques brèves secondes, la seule personne qu'il voyait était cette adorable petite blonde rayonnant d'innocence. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par l'innocence avant. Le type de filles qui le tentait généralement était plutôt comme Georgina ou Serena avant sa transformation. Il aimait que les filles soient un peu déjantées. Alors quand il se retrouva à ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard de la petite Jenny Humphrey, il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait.

Les choses comme ça, n'arrivent pas aux hommes comme lui et il essaya de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait juste d'une étrange attirance, qu'il n'était pas réellement en train d'apprécier une fille qu'il avait repéré au hasard dans la foule. Alors, malgré tout son bon sens, il se rendit jusqu'à elle cherchant à savoir ce qui pouvait être si intéressant chez cette fille pour qu'elle requière son entière attention. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher des relations ou même l'amour, il utilisa donc sa gestuelle habituelle sur elle. Après tout ce n'était pas ce que Chuck Bass était supposé faire ?

Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire qu'elle l'avait captivé. Cela avait été complètement déplacé. Pourquoi les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres malgré lui? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Chuck Bass ne disait pas ce genre de chose. Alors quand elle demanda s'ils pouvaient retourner à la soirée, il essaya bien sûr de la distraire à la place. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir là bas et dire à tout le monde qu'il avait été adorable avec elle. _Adorable _n'était pas un mot censé le qualifier. Il supposa alors que c'est pour cette raison qu'il essayait de coucher avec. Cela lui avait fait oublier qu'il avait pu dire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, n'est ce pas ? En plus, elle valait bien la peine d'avoir un œil au beurre noir et de se faire agresser au brunch de son père. Un oeil au beurre noir valait toujours mieux qu'un cœur brisé.

Quand cela se reproduisit au Bal Masqué, il aurait du savoir qu'il s'agissait de Jenny Humphrey sous ce masque. Après tout, elle avait été la seule personne capable d'attirer son attention dès son arrivée, et il aurait dû s'en douter quand soudain le fait d'être à côté de la ravissante Blair Waldorf l'avait laissé de marbre. Elle n'était pas le « problème » à ce moment là. La seule personne qui posait un problème dans cette salle était cette « superbe salope de Chapin ». Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille qu'il s'agissait de Jenny Humphrey. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard d'elle.

Cette nuit fut comme un rêve pour lui. Elle représentait son idéal féminin. Bien sûr, cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Chuck Bass n'était pas censé avoir de femme idéal. Il était voué aux relations échouées d'avance à l'instar de son père ou du moins c'était la vie qu'il s'était résigné à avoir. Il ne fut donc pas complètement surpris quand il resta enfermé sur le toit. Oh il avait été incroyablement excité d'arriver à trouver quelqu'un de cette intelligence mais à la fin de la soirée, il était toujours étonné d'avoir pu considérer Jenny Humphrey comme son idéal féminin. Etait il réellement surpris ? Pas vraiment mais il n'arrivait juste toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le destin cherchait à le rapprocher de Jenny Humphrey. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Alors quand sa vie bascula et qu'il se retrouva dans le monde de Blair Waldorf, il était totalement convaincu que le destin avait changé d'avis à leurs sujets. Il était supposé être un roi après tout, pas passer tout son temps libre à Brooklyn. Et quand Blair parvient à capturer toute son attention sur la scène, il pensa que la malédiction lancée par Jenny avait été levée : il ne fut plus capable de la repérer au milieu d'une foule lors d'une fête. Apparemment c'était Blair maintenant.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion. En dehors de son numéro au Victrola, Blair Waldorf ne parvenait pas à capturer son regard à travers une pièce. Quand il se rendait à une fête, son regard ne se dirigeait pas immédiatement vers elle, comme si elle était son phare personnel. Non. Il devait la chercher un petit moment avant, et il n'était pas très sûr de comment il devait interpréter cela.

Ce ne fut qu'après toute sa mésaventure avec Blair et son oncle Jack qu'il parvint à retrouver Jenny à une fête. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que la jeune fille n'avait pas eu d'influence sur lui, il était donc convaincu que cela avait juste été une passade. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Jenny n'avait simplement jamais été invitée à aucune des soirées où il était attendu. Mais là il était à la soirée « Breaking Free », une fête post remise de diplôme que Pénélope avait organisé, et elle était là aussi. Debout à l'opposé total de là où il se trouvait lui-même, parlant avec Eric. Dès son arrivée, il l'avait déjà repéré.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se retrouva à marcher en direction d'Eric et Jenny, malgré le fait que cela soit insouciant et suicidaire et qu'il avait été un parfait idiot envers son demi frère. Mais pour s'excuser, il avait fait des efforts ces dernières semaines pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait commis aux funérailles, il pensait donc que cela ne pourrait pas se finir trop mal… « Frangin » Il le salua par un simple hochement de tête avant de faire glisser son regard sur la silhouette de Jenny. « Jennifer ». Et avant de pouvoir sans empêcher, il se retrouva à la questionner, « Pourrais je avoir cette danse ? »

Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, le fixant comme si elle essayait de deviner à quel genre de jeu il s'amusait cette fois ou comme si elle attendait la chute de son histoire. Comme il ne disait rien de spirituel ou grossier, elle jeta un œil à Eric qui lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. « Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée Chuck ». Les mots étaient finalement sorti de sa bouche et il était évident qu'elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait invité à danser.

**« **Même si je promets de bien me tenir ? Et je promets que nous garderons tous les deux nos vêtements cette fois. » Il lui fit un sourire au coin. « A part si tu as encore une idée de jeu pour se déshabiller.» Paressant soudain méfiante, il soupira. « Je plaisantais. Voudrais-tu juste danser avec moi ? »

Jenny l'étudia un moment avant de se tourner vers Eric et de lui tendre son verre : « Garde moi ça. » Elle glissa alors sa main dans celle de Chuck et lui dit : « Une danse, c'est tout. »

Mais bien sûr ce ne fut pas le cas. Une danse en entraîna une autre, qui en entraîna une autre. Pendant tout l'été, à chaque fois que Chuck se rendait à une fête, il la retrouvais immédiatement, souvent avec Eric et Jonathan, quelques fois avec Nelly ou une autre des filles de Blair, et quelques rares fois encore toute seule et à chaque fois il l'invitait à danser. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition qui se répétait à chaque soirée où ils étaient tous les deux invités. A la fin de l'été tout le monde, et même Gossip Girl, était convaincu qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Aux soirées. Dans les Hampton. On les avait même repérer sortir ensemble d'un cinéma une fois. Mais ils apprenaient juste à mieux se connaître. De toute façon, lui allait partir pour Princeton tandis qu'elle devrait rester à Constance. De plus, « avoir une tradition » ne voulait rien dire.

Il fut surpris quand il la trouva là le matin de son départ pour le New Jersey, assise sur le capot de sa limousine. « Tu pourrais toujours aller à NYU » lui rappela t elle tout en descendant de la voiture et en marchant jusqu'à lui.

« Et bien… oui, j'ai toujours eu en tête de m'attaquer à ce genre de tigresse. » Avait il répondu avec un impassible haussement d'épaule, ne sachant plus vraiment s'il parlait de l'école ou des filles qui s'y trouvaient.

Soudain les bras de la jeune fille entourèrent son cou. « Tu vas me manquer » murmura t elle à son oreille.

« C'est le New Jersey, pas l'Iraq » Il secoua la tête « Et puis, » Il se retira de son emprise « Tu n'es pas ma petite amie. Et on va pas faire de stupide adieux larmoyant comme tu à l'air de vouloir le faire là ». Elle hocha la tête mais pressa tout de même ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Tu vas me manquer ». « Non sûrement pas » Lâcha t il avant de monter dans la limousine, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Grandir avec des personnes comme Blair avait rendu toutes les fêtes auxquelles il se rendait fade à comparer. Dans l'Upper East Side les soirées avaient toujours des thèmes, une liste d'invités et beaucoup d'alcool. Les fêtes d'universités étaient un peu différentes et franchement calme comparé aux soirées où il était invité quand il était chez lui. Alors la plupart du temps, il étudiait ses cours et n'en honoraient que quelques unes par sa présence. Parce que même s'il n'était qu'un étudiant de première année, tout le monde savait qui été Chuck Bass. Cela avait été un grand choix quand il avait décidé de passer son diplôme de commerce avant de prendre la tête des industries Bass et, ici, il était traité comme un dieu par ses professeurs. En particulier son professeur d'économie qui aimait un peu trop parler du grand Bart Bass.

Cela avait été un bon changement pour lui mais l'Upper East Side lui manquait toujours, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire une grande fête le week-end qui – sans le savoir - correspondait à celui de la fin de la semaine des Ivy pour Jenny et Eric. Bien que ce fut totalement différent des fêtes où il s'était obligé à aller, cela ressemblait étrangement à une quelconque fête extravagante où il ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens présents. Il souriait poliment à quelques invites lorsqu'une sensation étrange le submergea, un sentiment étrange et familier. Immédiatement, il fit un tour d'horizon du regard et croisa alors le regard de la petite Jenny Humphrey. Fronçant les sourcils, il traversa la foule jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Demanda t il en tentant de rester calme.

« C'est la semaine des inscriptions aux Ivy League. » Fit elle remarqué de façon désinvolte tout en lui lançant un large sourire. « Et j'essaye d'être acceptée à Princeton ».

Il la regarda calmement, son regard glissant le long de sa silhouette. « Tu essaye de traquer ton copain jusqu'à Princeton ? » Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Jenny laissa échapper un rire et arqua un sourcil « Je croyais que je n'étais pas ta petite amie ? » demanda t elle avec un sourire au coin.

« Tu sais quand j'ai dis ça... Je voulais dire... on est amis, de bons amis... des copains quoi. » Il essaya désespérément de se rattraper, mais finalement ce fut pire que le soir où Blair avait mis à jour les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son estomac. Pourquoi le fait d'admettre ses vrais sentiments à des jeunes femmes le rendait ridiculement muet ? Il n'avait aucun problème à mentir mais quand il s'agissait de se déclarer, il finissait toujours par avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Jenny ria de nouveau et secoua la tête « Tu es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse, même plus étrange que Dan. » Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer un moment « Tu me compares à ton frère Humphrey ? » Il se pencha vers elle. « Et Blair qui disait toujours que tu ne savais pas être garce. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réponde, un gars que Chuck ne reconnu pas tapota sur l'épaule de Jenny. « Tu veux danser ? » Il fit sa demande sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il se fichait d'interrompre leur conversation. Chuck lui jeta un regard noir : « Elle n'est pas intéressée. Elle est avec son petit ami » Et sur ce, il prit sa main et l'emmena loin du garçon.

Jenny ne dit pas un mot pendant un moment lorsqu'ils furent sur la piste de danse. Elle se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, l'étudiant minutieusement comme si elle essayait de percer un secret. « Tu es sérieux ? » demanda t elle finalement.

« A quel propos ? » Sa voix trahissait sa confusion plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle soupira : « J'arrive vraiment pas à te suivre. Pendant une minute tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi et celle d'après tu dis à de parfaits étrangers que je suis ta petite amie. C'est déjà assez compliqué que tu sois toujours la première personne que je vois à chaque fois que je viens à une fête. »

Instantanément, ils se stoppèrent au milieu de la foule et Chuck la fixa. Il l'observa comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une salle bondée, comme si elle était la seule personne qu'il pouvait voir dans la pièce. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » demanda t il doucement.

« Rien. Juste... oublies ce que j'ai dit, ok ? » Elle essaya immédiatement de le repousser mais Chuck la tenait fermement. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent immédiatement sur les siennes. « J'ai toujours su que tu avais un pouvoir surnaturel sur moi, _LoJack_ » murmura t il en décollant à peine ses lèvres. Jenny le regarda surprise avant d'exploser de rire, secouant la tête : « Qu'est ce que tu veux Chuck ? » Un sourire au coin se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres : « Toi ».

Chuck n'avait jamais cru en cette idiotie « du regard capturé à travers une pièce bondée ». Il n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fées. Son père lui avait fait réalisé depuis son plus jeune age qu'il ne méritait l'amour de personne. Tandis que Blair l'avait aidé à voir qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un époux. Il ne croyait pas à l'amour. Il était un sceptique qui rêvait d'être un romantique mais qui était toujours meilleurs quand il fallait jouer un rôle que quand il fallait réellement ressentir des sentiments. Il n'était pas supposé être un prince charmant. Mais doucement, il apprit que ce que les autres lui avaient enseigné dans la vie n'était pas totalement vrai. Quand vous vivez dans l'Upper East Side, rien ne l'est vraiment.

Mais à Princeton il apprit un bon nombre de choses. Il apprit que les choses arrivaient toujours pour une bonne raison. Bien sûr il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi son père le traitait de la façon qu'il l'avait fait ou pourquoi Blair semblait l'avoir voulu uniquement quand il était inaccessible mais il apprit d'autres choses beaucoup plus importante. Il comprit que des fois quand votre regard capture celui d'une fille qui vous apparaît comme la personne la plus importante dans la pièce, cela signifie souvent qu'il s'agit de la personne la plus importante dans votre vie. Il découvrit que Brooklyn n'était pas aussi affreux qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Et la petite Jenny Humphrey ? Elle n'était plus vraiment petite à présent.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être du type à se marier. Il mettait un point d'honneur à le rappeler encore et encore à l'époque où Blair avait tenté de se cramponner à lui. Mais il ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'Upper East Side. Il n'était du type à devoir suivre une cure de désintoxication ou à élever la parfaite progéniture qui suivrait ses pas en allant à St Jude. Non. Ca n'avait jamais été la vie qu'il était suppose vivre.

Quitté New York lui avait permis de comprendre qu'en réalité il aimait passer du temps avec des gens qui n'avaient pas autant d'argent que lui. Il aimait faire des choses simples comme boire une bière ou manger une pizza. Bien sûr il continuait de mettre ses vêtements colorés et se remit même à porter du violet de nouveau mais il faisait également des choses comme manger dans des restaurants où tous les plats étaient à moins de trente dollars. Une fois Jenny lui avait parlé de faire du roller mais ça n'avait pas bien fini.

En réalité il ressemblait bien plus à son père qu'il ne l'avait pensé et pas dans le mauvais sens. Bart Bass était né pauvre et il avait réussi à construire un empire. Chuck, lui, était né riche mais avait apprit à vivre simplement, sans argent. Le New Jersey l'avait aidé à grandir.

Le mariage n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait considéré pour son avenir mais quand il se retrouva debout devant l'autel, à croiser son regard à travers la foule, soudain il cru à toute ces idioties sentimentales. Non seulement Chuck Bass était un romantique, mais quand il s'agissait de Jenny Humphrey – pardon – de Jenny Bass, il devenait croyant.

* * *

Tout d'abord, si comme je me suis moi même posé la question, vous vous demandez ce qu'est le "LoJack" C'est un système de repérage qui permet de récupérer sa voiture quand elle a été volé. Donc dans un sens, Chuck, voulait dire que Jenny avait toujours un moyen de le localiser. Sinon j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Moi oui, sinon je vous assure que je n'aurais pas pris la peine de la traduire. Xoxo.


End file.
